


Take a drink.

by Leicastel



Category: Frozen - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU, vampire!elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicastel/pseuds/Leicastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Queen Elsa isn't looking too healthy and it's up to Anna to convince her queen to get a meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little story based on a comic (http://imgur.com/a/1LgzX) I found circling around.  
> Additionally, you can find this posted on my tumblr: leicastel.tumblr.com
> 
> Do enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-

 

It was another one of _those_ nights. Her vampire queen had locked herself up in her room again, refusing any visits from any of the servants and even more irritating, Anna herself. Anna knew why Elsa was being moody, she needed to feed and Elsa had a strong conscience against feeding on humans despite how willing everyone in the estate was. She was their queen for goodness sake!

Anna huffed, throwing the book she had tried to occupy herself with in a random direction before abruptly jumping to her feet and marching out of the library. She had enough of this nonsense, she would not let her love interest starve herself. Two can play the stubborn game.

As she passed by a line of servants down the hallway, they all had their head bowed down knowing the red-head had set herself on a mission and there was no stopping her at all; they also knew how headstrong their new charge could be.

Fists balled up tightly, Anna stood firm in front of the master bedroom's door that belonged to the fearsome vampire queen of Arendelle. Her resolve began to slightly falter, she did not want to anger Elsa. Elsa had a series of temper tantrums she was unfortunate but at the same time fortunate to witness. _But this is for her own good! And I have already walked all the way here._ Courage rebuilt, Anna rapped on the door bravely and gave a moment to listen to the very subtle movements inside the room.

"Elsa? Elsa it's me, open up please."

Silence.

"Elsa, if you don't open this door up this instance I swear I will go down to the kitchen and torment the chocolatier!" A threat, very brave of her to do so but perhaps it'll bait the big, bad vampire out of her cave. Anna puffed her chest out to show how serious she was.

An audible groan could be heard from behind the door before slowly squeaking open, a pair of glowering blue eyes bore into Anna's own, no trace of amusement in them.

"I've told you many times," Elsa began slowly. "... To relent your monstrous appetite of chocolate rage from monsieur Gusteau." Anna giggled, placing her hands behind her back and leaning forward to get a better look at Elsa's unamused expression. Surely the queen was doubting her bluff, but Anna was also half serious. Not giving any time for the vampire to shut the door in her face, Anna pushes through and slips inside before throwing her arms around Elsa's neck and using one of her legs to shut the door behind her.

Anna buries her face into Elsa's neck, taking a deep breath and reveling in her scent. How did Elsa always manage to smell so addicting? Like fresh fallen snow, if that could ever be a scent. She could feel Elsa stiffen in her arms then nervously return the hug, only to quickly separate their bodies and take a step back.

"What are you doing? You know I don't like being disturbed at this hour." Anna scoffs and rolls her eyes at that statement.

"It's not even a wink past midnight, you make it sound like you were getting ready for bed."

"Perhaps I wanted to meditate, and meditation requires peace and _silence._ "

Elsa turned on her heel, making her way to her bed in a pouty matter.

Pouty vampire Elsa was the cutest Elsa.

Anna giggled again, trailing after her queen and sitting beside her. It was no time for playful banter, that could wait after Elsa was done being a hungry grouch. Wasting no time, the red-head pushes Elsa flat against the bed, crawling seductively after her. She knew if Elsa was at her peak of strength, there was no way she herself could overpower her, let alone get past the door as done earlier.

"Anna..." Elsa mumbled, a blush dusting her unusually paler cheeks. Anna was going to need to do some serious convincing.

With admiring grin, Anna runs her fingers through Elsa's hair, trailing down and tracing down Elsa's cheeks to tease the barely visible freckles then leaning down to slightly nibble on the top of her pointy ears. She hears a small gasp and Elsa turns her head to escape the sensation.

Another addicting fact of Elsa was how easy it was to make the vampire like puddi in her arms. And oh, Anna did enjoy making Elsa squirm whenever she had the rare chances. This definitely is on Anna's list of favourite things of Elsa.

Bringing her arms to her chest, Elsa shyly bites the side of her lip, sharp canine teeth already protruding.

"Anna... I can't do this."

"Elsa, you're getting weak," the red-head argues. "You have to drink something. Drink _me_."

When there's no reaction from the vampire, Anna's face falls a bit but a devious smile quickly returns back to her lips and she tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. What better way to coax Elsa out of being such a gentleman than to tempt her even further? Taking in part of her lip between her teeth, Anna bites down hard to draw blood and leans down to capture Elsa's lips with her own.

Elsa resists at first but Anna grabs both sides of her face to keep her from turning away a second time. Elsa groans, opening her mouth and Anna wastes no time to slip her tongue in. The taste and feeling of both Anna and her blood makes her powerless, letting out weak protests yet gripping at Anna's sleeves to pull her closer to her body.

It was too much. Anna's aroma, taste and luscious body against her own causes her to lose control.

Anna felt Elsa's lip leave her own but before she could let out a string of angry protests, the vampire flipped their positions around, a burst of energy coming from blood lust alone. Elsa had her nimble hands around her neck and for a moment, Anna felt utterly terrified. Had she pushed her queen too far?

She looked up at her queen, her vibrant blue eyes boring into her own once more though she noticed how her pupils turned into slits as they focused solely on Anna's neck. Elsa looked like the true predator she was and Anna was her nothing more than her meal.

"Elsa...? Wha-" before she could finish her sentence, Elsa jerked at Anna's collar, ripping off the ribbon that had secured her shirt closed as well as a few buttons flying and falling to the floor. But instead of violently going down to devour her meal, Elsa still had resolve in her as she slowly lowered her mouth to Anna's neck but not before giving the red-head a light nuzzle to her cheek affectionately as if to both calm and prepare her for what was to happen next.

Feeling cool breath tickle at neck, Anna felt light prick that were Elsa's fangs and a sudden flash of pain as Elsa sunk her teeth all the way in to begin her feeding. Anna groaned out her lover's name, squeezing her eyes shut and gripping at Elsa's sleeves. She would endure this, endure this pain for Elsa.

But just as it began, it was over as Elsa's senses returned back to her and a ramble of apologies began to escape her mouth.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Anna, I'm so sorry, I was..." Elsa couldn't even finish her sentences, her expression looking like a hurt kitten as her hands cupped at Anna's cheeks and it almost seemed like Elsa was about to produce some tears.

She couldn't help but let out a laugh at how cute Elsa was when she was a worrywart. She placed her hands over Elsa's own, lifting one palm to give it a light kiss.

"Hey! Hey... I'm okay, I'm fine. Look at you! You look all better now." It was true, Elsa's skin seemed to glow as she visibly looked healthier. "This was totally worth it."

Elsa's expression of concern didn't seem to change a bit so Anna wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her down to her chest.

"You want me to recover right? Lay down with me so I can rest." Another blush ghosted Elsa's cheeks and she nuzzled into Anna's neck. All temptation to drink her blood already subsided.

"Good girl." Anna whispered, hugging her cute vampire cute closer to her body.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon is upon them and Elsa needs a way to keep Anna inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where I was going with this.
> 
> But I would like to transform this AU into an full blown story. But... well my creative juices are lacking somewhere.  
> (And I only seem to write when I lack sleep...)
> 
> Can also be found at leicastel.tumblr.com

A low, waning gibbous hovered above the kingdom of Arendelle as its moonlight gave the mighty castle a beautiful luminescence. As a cool breeze waltz its way from the south, a figure stood perched on the very tip top of the castle's highest tower took in a deep breath. It was Queen Elsa, in all her vampire glory. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were shut as she honed in all her senses to this particular night; the full moon was upon them.

The werewolves of the neighboring kingdom, the Southern Isles, were beginning to get restless and she could feel it in her undead bones. Despite the treaty they had made long ago, Elsa always feared for her people's safety. The queen could barely trust those brutes to be on their best behaviour twenty-four seven, let alone a full moon night.  
Her ears twitched, she could hear a bit of commotion barreling towards her chambers and a tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She knew trouble was on its way.  
A flip of her cape and shadows engulfed her body, disappearing from the tower's rooftop.

¬x-x-x-x-

Anna skipped her way down the grand hallways, humming a nonsense tune but was obviously laced with positive notes.

She was excited that Elsa would teach her how to ice skate under the night sky. Though, she was excited to do anything that involved the queen, she had slept all day today in order to enjoy the whole night with her nocturnal lover.

"Miss, you should be more careful down the hallway!"

"Yeah yeah, Gerda," Anna waved off to the head maid, dismissing the suggestion and popping a chocolate truffle into her mouth. "But I'm in a hurry!" she gurgled out as her mouth was full of sweet goodness then breaking off into a run, knocking over a couple butlers on her way. Well, they should've moved out the way quicker.

Anna skidded to a stop at the grand master's bedroom, hand curled into a fist ready to knock but before her knuckles could even touch the fancy, engraved wood, a pair of strong arms captured her into a tight hug. She let out a high pitched yelp, caught off guard but not a second later did she realise who it was.

"Hello, my little troublemaker," Elsa's voice purred deliciously in her ear, before leading them both into the bedroom away from prying servant eyes.

"Elsa!" Anna giggled out, "Don't scare me like that. You know that little disappear and reappear into shadows or whatever it is you do creeps me out."

"But how else would I deliver payback for constantly torturing my servants with your never-ending energy, hm?" Elsa replied as Anna turned her body to face her and nuzzle into her cheek.

"You can spend a little less time on the kingdom and more time on me," the red-head innocently suggested, battering her eyes though knowing full well that that was foolish request. Though she only half meant it, Anna knew that Elsa's kingdom always came first to her list of priorities.

Elsa let out a small hum, hands caressing all over Anna's body and mapping out every single curve. Anna flushed, Elsa was not a very touchy feely when they spent their time together but she valued any moment where she got extremely affectionate.

"A-ah well," she stammered out a bit, feeling lips tracing her jawbone and her body being nudged gently towards the bed. "The lakes should still be frozen a good foot or two, perfect enough for us to go ice skating tonight!"

No answer was received and Anna felt the edge of the bed hit the back of her knees, losing what little grace she had to begin with and falling down into it and grabbing Elsa's body taking her with her. The vampire let out a small chuckle, her blonde bangs tickling her face as she leaned down to kiss her cheek then stare mischievously into Anna's emerald eyes. She leaned down again, kissing one corner of her lips then the other corner, a grin spreading as Anna gave a pout.

"My lips are right here, if you've forgotten."

"I am fully aware," the queen replied, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose.

Grunting in annoyance, Anna grasped the loosely braided hair that belonged to the vampire and pulled her into a kiss, immediately demanding entrance into mouth. When the woman relented on being such a tease, Anna's tongue explored Elsa's mouth, feeling the little pricks that were her fangs.

Breaking off for some air and Anna's arms still clasped around Elsa's neck, she gave another pout while gazing up at icy, blue eyes filled with amusement.

"Stay here with me."

"Here?" Anna's eyebrow quirked, "But I already live here?"

"I meant tonight, stay here with me tonight."

"You mean... stay here and not go ice skating?"

Elsa nodded, burying her face into Anna's smooth skin and licking at her collarbone, giving it a light nip with her teeth. Anna shuddered.

"I'm going to need some better convincing," the red-head challenged, the phrase halting Elsa's actions and she could feel a grin on her skin. "Because...! I wasted a beautiful day to be up at night to be with you so we can spend time together outside! If you think you can keep me cooped up in this castle forever, you are certainly wrong Queen Elsa. You know I've been wanting to learn how to ice skate for the longest time and winter isn't going to last forever!"

Elsa let out a laugh, Anna's rambles we're certainly her favorite. The queen's hand began to lightly caress at Anna's cheek, the girl beneath her could feel the chill from her finger tips then began to trail their way down and stopping at the valley of her breasts, the coldness increasing and a light pleasurable layer of frost forming at any exposed skin.  
"My dear, I can make winter last forever," Elsa replied with a wink.

The queen tugged down on Anna's dress to reveal more, her tongue delving down to lap at her creamy skin before sinking her fangs into her bosom. The girl beneath her writhed and mewed out a groan of pleasure.

"... W-we can stay in tonight."


End file.
